


Nightmare

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 14:20:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1431664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cal was Dave's worst nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare

Cal.

 

The horrible thing. He always got between him and Bro.

 

It was Dave's brother. Not the normal blue eyed, brat. His had basically white hair and almost constantly rosy red cheeks. Always wore a baggy blue shirt that was too big for him.

 

He liked it when Dave watched as Bro twitched to touch him sometimes.

 

Cal manipulated Bro. He touched Bro sometimes. And Bro allowed it

 

. Bro was too oblivious to realize Cal was doing it on purpose.

 

Tonight it was really bad Cal kept kissing and clinging to him.

 

Dave snapped. "That is not your brother! You little shit! Bro is mine!" He freaked out collapsing to the floor and crying. "H-He's mine!" Dave kept crying and Bro just held on to Cal letting him fondle and touch him while Dave watched.

 

No one would help him.

 

"B-Bro, why don't you love me?!" He kept screaming for attention with continuing to be ignored.

 

Dave woke up with a loud scream for Bro.

 

After the game, Cal... Cal was in his nightmares constantly. He was figured as a young boy instead of a puppet too. After what Cal did or caused. It was horrible. Bro never even knew...

 

Dave sobbed and crawled out of bed pounding on his brother's door. He pushed open the door with his brother sitting up sleepy and still wondering what was going on.

 

"B-Bro... I-I." He cried and fell onto the edge of the bed , crying more. "Hey, dude. What's wrong?" Bro picked Dave up setting him on the bed and laying next to him. "Night-Nightmare. Can I stay in here tonight?"

 

It translated to Bro as 'I'm scared, please protect me'.

 

Bro was pretty protective of his little bro, so he shut the door and wrapped an arm around him kissing his forehead and petting his hair. "It's okay, Dave. I'm here. Shhh..." Dave would never tell Bro what he had nightmares about, but he started staying in his bed more and more often. Now it was basically a room for the two of them. Bro always wondered what happened to Cal. The game had broken him. The game was revolved around that little shit. Dave was sure Cal was dead or broken, but he still woke up screaming about his murdered friends or Cal taking his brother from him. Dave had PTSD, but since no one knew about the game... No one knew why.

 

They thought he was crazy.

 

He had the body of a 13 year old and the mind of a war veteran. Dave was in his brother's arms again. Like he always was for protection. That's the only thing he could do to not flip out. They wouldn't give him anything for his condition, so it was a constant stream of mental issues and eventually health issues. Nightmare filled sleep. Insomnia. One night he couldn't take it anymore. He took a whole bunch of pills right before crawling into bed with his brother. They went to bed.

  
This time there was no nightmares, but a deep, peaceful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck. Sorry. I wrote this at night, and just overthought things. So I was really depressed and writing things that make /ME/ feel sad make me happy for some reason.


End file.
